


黑白

by newest



Category: Jaeseong - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newest/pseuds/newest





	黑白

紅光，把整個房間染成另一個世界，沒有像烈紅的火焰般熾熱，反倒映出一絲絲清冷。寂靜無聲的空間，仿佛把氧氣凝住，室內的少年一動不動，屏住氣息，雙眼定睛看著藥水盤。隨著水波晃動，顯影劑緩緩浸出不同的世界，贊美晨曦的希冀，感嘆生活的無奈，彩色的風景變成黑與白，一幅一幀都是與別不同。

身後的門嚓喀一聲打破應有的寧靜，放輕的腳步聲漸近，腰間環上溫熱的手臂。「這麼早就起床了？這可不像你。」在允一邊說著，一邊轉過身輕吻對方的微翹的嘴角。仁誠把下巴擱在在允的肩膀上，隔著在允看向浸沒在盤子裡的照片，自己的身影縮小成不同的細格顯在雪白的相紙上。

仁誠把目光放回眼前的在允身上，側過頭在對方唇上輕點了一下。「要是你用了這套照片，你今晚就不用進睡房了。」嗓音還沒跟上開始活動的身體，顯得略為沙啞。在允將仁誠拉到桌前，把人圈在懷內，雙手摟着仁誠的腰摩挲，相擁著察看已定影的相辦。

相辦上的仁誠頭發燙得微卷，身上寛大的白襯衣在光線下仿似發著亮光。他平躺在綿軟的被褥間，就像是在雲朵間窺看人間的天使，天真無邪。但是掛在耳垂上的黑色耳飾和衣擺下若隱若現的內褲邊緣卻把天使的翅膀染黑，眼內的純潔無暇下暗藏著深不見底的黑暗。

在允低頭看著仁誠的後頸，還沒褪色的吻痕像紋身般留在無暇的肌膚上。攤平在桌上的照片，每一幀都出色得讓人無法從中挑選優劣。可是在在允眼中，這些都相形失色。因為只有他才知道鏡頭下的仁誠是多麼的迷人，黑和白所忽略的嫣紅色從臉頰蔓延至腳尖，快門聲也掩蓋不住仁誠體內傳來的馬達轉動聲音。

 

..........................................

 

「嗯....你這是什麼惡趣味啊...哈...快給我關掉」仁誠耐不住身下讓人瘋狂的震動，輕吟著對在允說。一根細線連著跳蛋的遙控器沒入內褲的邊綠內，仁誠體內的跳蛋抵住了甬道內的前列腺，高速的震動不斷刺激著仁誠。身體內的每一個細胞也像受到震動的刺激般，不斷衝撞著血管，讓仁誠全身泛著嫩紅，就像剛摘下的蜜桃般，甜美得讓人想一嘗那飽滿。

仁誠禁不住快感側躺在床上，雙腳緊合試圖掩飾身下已起反應，想把自己揉進被子裡，躲開直對著自己的鏡頭和緊盯著自己的熾熱目光。內褲包裹著的分身堅硬的挺立起來，頂端冒出的前列腺液把布料濡濕，貼著性器把形狀勾勒得更明顯。大腿的肌肉脫離了大腦的控制，不自主的輕輕顫抖著。在允仿佛沒有被面前這秀色可餐的景象所影響，只顧埋頭在觀景窗後，按著快門把眼前少年收進每一格菲林裡。

受情欲所困的仁誠提起手想把體內不斷跳動的機器關掉，但還沒夠到遙控器，在允便放下手中的相機，按停仁誠的動作。看著自家男友在欲望的火焰中不斷掙扎，指頭絞緊身下的床單，似乎這樣做便能分散自己體內無法紓解的情欲，在允的頰邊不禁露出滿載著笑意的酒窩，開口道出說話的聲音卻是不如往常的深沉沙啞「哥，你可不能把它關掉啊，這樣的仁誠哥，很美。」說道又提起相機繼續拍照。仁誠顧不上對方的鬼話，肺部像是被人抽乾了氧氣，只能依著本能，張著嘴深深吸吐著空氣。大腦被震得糊成一片，滿腦子的欲求讓他忍不住把內褲半褪，擼動自己早已垂淚的性器。指縫間沾滿自己的黏液，細微的水聲、跳蛋的震動聲、快門閉合的聲響和仁誠吐出的絲絲叫吟，組成寂靜的房間內的交響曲。

手中的速度不斷加快，頂端的小洞也溢出越來越多的液體，色情的麝香氣味融進空氣，在房間內流動著。仁誠一手逗弄著自己的囊袋，另一手在分身的頂端上摩娑，欲望在兩重的刺激下泄出一股股濃稠的腥液。高潮過後的身體更為敏感，身後的甬道在高潮的餘韻下絞緊了體內的跳蛋，卻換來更磨人的空虛。

「在允吶，哈啊...求你了，快把那東西關掉啊」仁誠軟著嗓音，帶著發泄過後的哭腔求著在允，掛著銀絲的手拉下在允挺立已久的褲襠的拉鏈，催促著他快點滿足自己。原本按耐著欲望的在允在對方的撫摸下也不禁放下相機，上床安慰飽受情欲折磨的男朋友。在允一下子拉下掛在仁誠大腿上沾滿濕液的內褲，抽出他體內的辛勞工作的道具，釋放自己的堅挺搗入溫熱的腸道內。

炙熱的性器一下子充盈了空虛的小穴，甬道的嫩肉把在允絞緊，緊致的包覆讓在允再也裝不了君子，立刻擺動下身大力的抽插著。「嗯哈......太...太快了...」終於得到滿足的仁誠在顛簸的動作中叫喊著，過猛的快感讓他根本不能堵住吟叫。淫靡的叫聲從自己的唇間吐出，令他羞得無地自容，只好用手臂擋住雙眼，試圖當一只看不見現實的鴕鳥。看到這個比年齡自己大的哥哥做出這樣可愛動作，在允輕笑著拉過仁誠的手，讓他環著自己的脖子上，便低下頭用唇幫仁誠封住叫聲。

唇舌的交纏讓仁誠得到一絲滿足，在允剛碰上對方的唇，便把舌頭撬進仁誠的齒間，勾著對方的與自己共舞。交疊的雙唇間溢出仁誠軟糯的哼聲，反倒惹出在允更強烈的欲望，直想把人狠狠弄壞。身下的動作沒有像熱吻般輕柔，一深一淺的快速挺動令仁誠的甬道感到陣陣酥麻，軟肉不禁吸緊對方像是要求更多般。

仁誠的性器在身後不住的快感中再次悄悄充血挺立，抵在在允的腰間，在前後動作的抽插中晃動著。在允立起身，握住仁誠的分身輕輕撫弄。「小洞吐著淫水倒是比主人更誠實」在允指頭的薄繭輕磨著敏感的性器，少有的葷話更是刺激著仁誠，前列腺液分泌得更為歡快。「啊...嗯...你住口....啊....太多了」仁誠在身前的歡愉下不住顫抖，雙腿環著在允擺動的腰，快要迎上絕頂的高潮。

「等我一起。」在允用拇指堵住洞眼，下身的動作加快，一下一下大力得像是要把自己搗進對方體內的深處。身下的少年在高潮的邊緣浮沈，眼角流下滿是情欲的淚痕，泣不成聲的哼叫止於喉間，全身的潮紅讓人憐惜。仁誠的腸道緊緊的包覆著對方，在允大力地抽插數十下，在對方暖熱的包裹下釋出自己的銀液。

 

..........................................

 

「這麼誘人的哥只有我才能看。」

在允把頭埋在仁誠的肩上，在他後頸的吻痕上覆上自己柔軟的唇，收緊環著對方的手，輕聲回道。


End file.
